


Teen Wolf One-Shots and Fics

by EliseFrancis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Imagines, M/M, One Shot, Preferences, Reader-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseFrancis/pseuds/EliseFrancis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots and fics that I've made on Tumblr. No longer updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheater (Stiles)

[Quotev version](http://www.quotev.com/story/6965810/Teen-Wolf-One-Shots-and-Fics/1/) | [Wattpad version](https://www.wattpad.com/story/51980291-teen-wolf-one-shots-and-fics) | [Tumblr fics](http://elliebot4life.tumblr.com)

**-**

**Prompt number: #14 - "I could never love you the way I once did."**

**| 875 Words |**

Three days. That's how long it had been since you saw Stiles, your boyfriend, kissing Malia. Of all people it had to be your best friend.

You sighed tiredly and pulled your covers closer. It was Monday but you couldn't bring yourself to go to school this morning. You couldn't see  _them_ not unless you wanted to break down in front of Stiles. All you could think about was the kiss they shared. It made you feel sick. You wondered how long they had been doing this, you wonder why. Who does that to someone they're supposed to love? You broke from your sad state as you felt a tear roll down you cheek silently and quickly wiped it away. You weren't going to cry over him, or her. You had to be strong. How else would you get over this?

 _Ding!_ You heard you phone and grabbed it to look and see if it was Isaac. He had been texting you, making sure you were doing okay a lot more since you told him about Stiles and Malia. You only told him, in fact, in all these three days his was the only person you would talk to. He was the only you could talk to about this, for whatever reason. So you ignored any other message you got from Stiles, or Malia, or anyone else.  _Hey._ A few second later you got another message saying that he had got your homework for you and asked if he could bring them over. You texted him a thank you and told him that if he really wanted to he could. You didn't want to mop anymore, you wanted be strong and show Stiles that he couldn't bring you down. And face-to-face socializing was the first step toward that.

You went and took a quick shower before changing into a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Afterwards, when you felt refreshed and a little better, you went downstairs to wait. It wasn't even two minutes later when there was a knock on the door and you rushed over to open.

You opened the door, "Hi, Isa-" You stopped midsentence as you saw who it was and the friendly look on your face quickly washed away, "What are you doing here?" You asked with a harsh tone because there stood Stiles. His face looked drain of all the sarcastic energy he had and his eyes were puff and red. His cheeks were a pale red, like he had spent an entire day rubbing tears off of them. Your anger was almost replaced with worry and a need to make sure he was okay, almost. Till you remember that you looked a lot like that, broken and crushed, after you had spent hours crying after you caught him and Malia, and he was one of the reasons why you had looked like that. You didn't even try to listen to his answer and start to close the door but he pushed it open and walked in.

"Get out," You said as calmly as you could, you weren't going to cry, "Now!" You shouted, voice cracking slightly. He was looking at the floor as he held his hand in a tight first and whispered something to himself. You felt the tears building up. "Stiles leave, please..." You muttered quietly.

Finally he look up at you. "I can't," He said taking a step towards you, "I need you to listen to me first. Let me explain." He begged but you shook your head. You didn't want to hear any of it. Excuses don't erase the past. You turned away from him as a tear fell from your eyes. He couldn't see you cry. You tried, and failed, to keep a sob from escaping your mouth. He sighed and you felt him pull you closer to him and hold you like he use to when you were sad. "Don't cry." He whispered, "I hate it when you're sad." You felt a bubble of anger pop inside of you when he said that.

You pulled away roughly and turned to face him, "Hate it?" You nearly yelled. Like that was true. You don't hurt someone, not like this, when you hate seeing them sad. "Yeah, right," You scoffed, "You kissed her! You've been with Malia, my best friend, doing who knows what and for who knows how long, but, yeah, you hate seeing me sad. Because that wouldn't make me sad at all!" You shouted sarcastically with tears blurring your vision. He had tears in his eyes as well as he tried to comprehend just how much he screwed up.

"I'm sorry, okay? Please, just one more chance. I swear that was that first and last time that'll ever happen." He said. He had a glimmer of hope in his eyes that was shot down quickly.

"I can't," You mumbled wiping your tears away as you calmed down, "I just-  **I could never love you the way I once did."**  You said and looked up at him with a heavy sigh. When he didn't say anything you spoke up, "You need to leave. Isaac will be here soon." You said and this time he didn't bother fighting you to stay.


	2. Possessive (Isaac)

**Prompt number: #19 – "Every inch of your body is mine."**

**| 411 Words |**

You closed the door behind you quietly. It was a few minutes till your curfew and you had been hanging out and studying with you ex-boyfriend, [b/n], who you were still on good terms with. You tiptoed up the stairs so as to not wake up your parents, who would not be very happy if you woke them up.

You opened your door and dropped your backpack onto the floor sluggishly. You flicked on the lights quickly so you could see.

"Hey." Isaac said as he sat on the edge of your bed with a stone cold expression on his face. You jumped as you heard his voice and looked at him, he didn't look happy. "Where were you?" He asked. You tried to play it cool so he wouldn't get to upset. He hated it when you hung out with [b/n]. He always thought you might run back to him, no matter how many time you told him that you no longer had feelings for [b/n].

"Studying..." You trailed off as you closed the door behind you. You definitely didn't want your parents hearing Isaac or you'd both be in trouble.

He let out a sound that seemed like a mix of a laugh and a hum. He stood up and calmly walked over to you. "Studying?" He said questioningly, "With who?" You were back up against the door as he looked into your eyes. He could hear your heart beating faster and faster. He could smell him on you. He growled at the thought of any other boy even being around his girl.

"[B/n]." You said and tried to move but he held you against the door tightly. Suddenly he began to tear off you shirt, "Isaac!" You scolded. What the hell?

He looked at you with that possessive gleam he often had in his eyes when he was jealous. "I can smell him all over your clothes." He said. As you were about to say something to him he slammed his lip against yours and you instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed back, pulling him closer. He managed to walk you over to your bed, still kissing you, and sit down with you in his lap.

You pulled away to suck in some air as he began to lay rough kisses all over your neck. "Every inch of your body is mine, got that?" He whispered into your ear and pulled you into another kiss.


	3. I Never Stopped (Stiles)

**Prompt number: #49 – "Do you still love him?"**

**| 774 Words |**

_You and Stiles stood in your room as your parents finished packing the rest of what was left in the house into the moving van. "Do you have to go?" Stiles asked, his eyes puffy from the tears that were beginning to build up in his eyes. You nodded, sadly. You didn't want to move across the country, not when things had finally seemed to be going great for you. You had the boy you were in love with since elementary school and great friends. Now you had to give it all up._

_"I'm going to miss you, you know?" He said, his voice weak. You probably didn't sound any better either. He intertwined his hand with yours and looked into your eyes, "You'll call, or text, right?" He asked. "Promise me you won't forget me, or Scott." He said, squeezing your hand gently as he tried to stop the tears rolling down his cheeks._

_"I promise." You whispered and laid your head against his chest with tears of your own in your eyes._

You stepped out of your mom's car, one year later, and took a look at your old school. _Same as always, this town never changes,_ you thought. You grabbed your backpack and slung it over your shoulders before waving your mom goodbye. It had been a long year, you learned quite a bit about what goes bump in the night, and all you wanted was to go back to the old ways. Hopefully Stiles and Scott still lived in town. You hadn't talked to anyone of them since a few weeks after the big move. At first you talked everyday but eventually you got busy with your new life and you assumed the boys had found someone else to hang with because when you stopped texting and calling they never gave you a ring or texted you.

You snapped out of your thoughts and started walking towards the entrance, though it was kind of early, when you heard someone yell your name a couple of times.

"–Wait, wait!" Whoever it was called and you turned around to see you old friend Scott, and the boy you still hadn't forgotten, your first love, Stiles. With them was a younger boy and a girl who was holding Scott's hand till he let go and came running up to you.

"I can't believe you're back." He said with a smile that you returned. It was good to see him. Stiles and the other two came following after Scott. Stiles had a blank look on his face as he glanced at you. "It's good to see you." Scott said.

"Yeah," You said, pulling your eyes away from Stiles, "It's good to see you, Scott, and you too, Stiles." You said. Scott pulled you into a hug but Stiles still kept his distance.

"Oh," Scott said as he pulled away and turned to the two strangers, "This is my girlfriend, Kira, and this is Liam." You waved to each of them with a small smile.

"Hi." Kira said with a friendly smile. You could tell you and her would get along nicely. The boy was a little shier but he gave you a small smile.

"Let's go, Scott. I don't want to be late again." Stiles said, already trudging away. Scott shot you a sorry look and mumbled something about talking to you later and chased after Stiles, Liam followed along.

"Am I missing something?" Kira asked as she and you began walking to the door.

"Ah," You sighed, watching Stiles, "Stiles and I use to date before I moved away. I guess he's upset with me." You said and she gave you a small smile that you didn't return.

After a few classes it was almost lunch. You still hadn't talked to Stiles, but you had made good friends with Kira already. She and you were walking out of the classroom, about to stop at your locker before heading to lunch. That's when you saw Stiles kissing some girl with all that love and affection that was once directed towards you. Seeing him kiss her made you realize all the more that you were still very much in love with Stiles.

Kira called your name a couple times trying to catch your attention once she realized you were no longer following her. "– Hey, hello," She said following your line of sight and seeing Stiles kissing the pretty girl. "Oh." She muttered quietly as you both watch them pull away. Your heart near breaking point. "Do you love him?" Kira asked.

"I never stopped." You answered instantly, running a hand through your hair.


	4. Pretty (Theo)

**Prompt number: #4 – "I don't want nobody else." / #8 – "I am not jealous!" / #12 – "I love you more." / #23 – "Princess."**

**| 526 Words |**

You stumbled along as Theo pulled you away, tightly holding your hand. He wasn't paying the dancing people around you much attention, instead trying to find the nearest exit. Lydia was having another one of her parties and you and Stiles, your best friend, were hanging out in one of her empty rooms when Theo came rushing in to pull you away.

"Theo, Theo!" You shouted as he pushed the front door to Lydia's house open and the sound of music became quieter. You didn't pay much attention to your surroundings, but luckily there wasn't anyone else in the front. He looked at you with an annoyed look. "What's wrong?" You asked your boyfriend, following him out into the yard.

He ignored your question, "Why were you upstairs with Stiles?" He asked with a hard expression on his face. You raised an eyebrow, wondering why it mattered.

"We were talking." You stated, rolling your eyes, "Can I go back in now? I don't have time to deal with your jealousy." You told him, walking back to the door, and he growled faintly.

"I am not jealous!" He said pulling you back into his chest and wrapping his other hand around your waist. "I just don't want to lose you." He admitted quietly and you smiled, leaning in more to take in his scent.

"You aren't going to, you're stuck with me because I don't want nobody else." You assured him, chuckling a bit. "I love you." You said without even thinking or hesitating. That was the first time you had ever told him that.

He laughed quietly, leaning down, face centimeters from yours, "I love you more, princess." He said looking into your eyes. He always thought you had the prettiest eyes in the whole world, but when he'd compliment them you'd tell him that his were the best, 100% beautiful. You smiled, looking away for a just a second, as faint blush found its way to your cheeks.

"You're adorable." He said, pecking you on the lips.

Rolling your eyes, trying to ignore the heat on your cheeks, you said, "Shut up." He chuckled and pulled you towards the sidewalk. You followed him as you both started to walk down the quiet street together, "Are we going anywhere special?" You asked after a minute of peaceful silence.

He looked over at you and nodded, "Yeah." He said, you waited a few seconds for him to continue but he didn't. You decided not to ask as he led you away, closing in on the woods. A few minutes later you he lead you through the trees and towards a clearing on a cliff that had an open view of the sky.

"Wow..." You said looking up at the mesmerizing sky that was full of twinkling stars that lit up against the moon. He mumbled something but you barely caught it as he slowly entwined his hand with yours. "This is so pretty." You said, smiling.

He looked over at you, loving every minute he got to spend with you, "But not as pretty as you." He said and you groaned with embarrassment, cheeks going red again.


	5. Mine (Nogitsune)

**Prompt number: #19 – "Every inch of your body is mine."**

**| 432 Words |**

"Thanks for helping me," You said once again to your friend as you helped him put his stuff in his car, "I think I understand it now." You gave him a small smile before you closed his car door and stepped back onto the sidewalk.

He rolled down his car window and said, "No problem. See you later." He waved and drove off. You returned to your house and decided to take a quick shower before your parents go home.

A couple minutes later you stumbled out of the bathroom, hair in a clingy, wet bun, as you, in only a towel, looked around for the origin of the loud sound you heard a second or two ago. _Thump!_ Your eyes found your bedroom and your eyebrows furrowed with confusion. The door was wide open and light flooded the darkened hallway. _I swear I closed my door,_ you thought. You walked over to your room quietly, slightly scared, and peaked in to see if anyone was in there.

"Stiles!" You shouted, holding back a groan, as you walked into the room. Stiles, your boyfriend, sat on your bed looking around attentively. "I told you to stop sneaking in, that's why you have a key. You know, one day you're going to give me a heart attack." You said, looking at him. He was paler than he normally was and he looked like he could use a week's worth of sleep.

"[y/n]," He said in deep, weird voice, "Who was he?" He asked and you looked at him funnily. How long had he been in your room?

"Who? [B/n]? He's my friend." You said sitting down next to him on the bed. Stiles looked at you and tilted his head a bit.

"I can see why he would like you." He muttered, dark eyes locking onto the towel loosely wrapped around your body. "You're such a pretty girl, [y/n]." You scooted away from him, weirded out. He was acting all creepy again.

"Stiles, why are you acting so weird?" You asked, cringing a little as his cold hand caressed you cheek. He looked up into your eyes silently. "Stiles..." You said quietly, heart beating faster. He pulled you closer and pulled you into a rough kiss. You though it was weird at first, Stiles was always so sweet and cute with his kisses, but this once screamed "You're mine." As he deepened the kiss.

Once he pulled away he left his lips centimeters from yours and locked his eyes with yours. "I'm not your Stiles, but every inch of your body is mine."


	6. Nobody Else (Derek)

**Prompt number: #4 – "I don't want nobody else."**

**| 402 Words |**

"Derek." You mumbled quietly as you woke up to an empty bed, looking around you didn't see Derek anywhere in the dark room. You pulled yourself from the warmth of the bed you shared with him and stretched your arms with a yawn. You got out the bed, snatching up Derek's leather jacket that was resting on the dresser, and absentmindedly put it on once the cold weather snapped at your bare legs.

"Der," You called, as you reached the bottom stair and noticed he was staring out the window completely focused on whatever he was looking at, "What are you doing?" You asked. You walked over to him and took a peak outside to see nothing but bugs flying around by the window, probably attracted to the motion sensor light that was on above it.

He looked over at you, his usual grumpy frown on his face was replaced with a thin line. "Do you love me?" He asked and you looked at him with your eyebrows furrowed. _Do you love me?_ You thought, _what the hell kind of question is that?_

"Yeah– Yes! Of course, why do you ask?" You said. He sighed and turned back to continue looking out the window again. "Derek," You said calling for his attention as he zoned out again, "Why do you ask?" He glanced up at you for a second before turning to look at you again.

"I saw you with Scott yesterday." He said quickly before turning back and glaring out the window. _What is that supposed to mean?_ You wondered. You hung out with Scott all the time, every week. Yesterday you and him went jogging together and talked a little but that was all. He sighed, "You were flirting with him, [y/n]. I saw you." He accused and you looked at him with a funny expression. _I think I would remember flirting with someone, Scott no less,_ you thought a little annoyed.

"I wasn't flirting with anyone." You said. He ignored what you said which made you roll your eyes. _Do all boys have to be so childish?_ You slid you hand into his, giving it a squeeze to grab his attention, "Derek, I don't want nobody else. You don't have to be jealous." You said, giving him a small smile.

"Okay, but just so you know, I wasn't jealous." He said and you rolled your eyes, but nodded nevertheless.


	7. Love You (Allison)

**Prompt number(s): #15 - "Cuddle with me!" and #18 - "I love you and I don't care what other people think about us."**

**| 401 Words |**

You were staying over at Allison's and you both made some popcorn after dinner because you decided on watching a movie in Allison's bedroom.

"[y/n]," Allison said sitting on her bed, the only light came from the movie which had just begun and the small lamp that gave off a little bit of a dark orange glow against the lamp shade, "What are you doing?" She asked looking at you funnily. You were sitting on the other side of the bed.

You looked at her and shrugged a little, "I'm watching the movie." You said, stating it like it was most obvious. She rolled her eyes and scooted over till she was laying right next to you.

"You don't need to be all the way over here alone." She said, intertwining her hand with yours. You had a pink blush on your cheeks and looked away for a second with a small smile on your face so she couldn't see that you were blushing. "Besides, I really want you to cuddle with me." She said.

"Only 'cause I love you." You told her, tossing her a smile, and laid your head next to her, throwing a hand over her stomach and tugging her close. You both went silent as you watched the movie. She was petting your head and breathing in your scent. She barely gave the movie any attention as she watched you. You were so beautiful in her eyes. You had beauty and personality, it made her wonder how she got lucky enough to meet someone like you. Nevertheless, date you.

She watched as your eyes slowly began to flutter a couple of times and a few seconds later you would slam the open as you tried your best to stay awake. You eventually stopped struggling for consciousness and your breathing came to a slow rhythm as you mumbled a few words that she could barely make out. She chuckled.She's so adorable, Allison thought.

She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV and let the silence comfortably fill the room. She loomed over your forehead and pressed a sweet, gentle kiss to it. "I love you and I don't care what other people think about us, okay?" She whispered to you. You only responded by gripping the blanket tighter and let out a mumble, with a small smile on your face. "Love you." She whispered once more.


	8. Okay (Stiles)

**Prompt number: #45 – "It feels like everything is crashing down around me and I don't know if I can deal with it anymore."**

**| 834 Words | Trigger Warning; self-harm, cutting in particular, and I suppose depression.**

You could hear the sound of your phone beeping over and over again, signaling that you had a couple messages. You couldn't even bring yourself to look at the phone. Instead you sat on your bed, staring down at your wrists, worn with ugly scars, some weeks and months old, wondering what he thought of you now that he knew about you secret. _He wouldn't understand_ , you told yourself. Then again, why would he? _He didn't get, he never would,_ you thought.

It started a little over a year ago. After your parents started fighting constantly and you knew, you just knew, that everything started with you. They were fighting because of you. Then, when they came to you and told you that they were getting a divorce, that it was for the best, it absolutely tore you apart. Nothing was going right. You family fell apart, your grades were slipping, and now? What else could the world possibly throw at you? You didn't think you would be able to go on if you lost your best friend and longtime crush, Stiles. The only person that seemed to truly care.

Snapping out of it, you looked at the fresher cuts on your arms. With eyes glossed with silent tears you looked at the new ones, still baring a bright red tint and a stinging sensation. It made you think back to earlier, just a couple hours ago.

_It was late in the Saturday morning hours. You were glued to a game on your phone that you were playing when you heard a knock on your door. You were pretty sure you weren't expecting someone and your mom's friends never come over to your house so it made you wonder who was at the door. You paused the game and sat your phone down on the bed before pulling yourself from your comfortable bed. Absentmindedly and out of habit, you ran your fingers of your wrist._

_"Coming!" You shouted, racing down the stairs with a thump! You flung the front door open. Unexpectedly it was Stiles, hands filled to the brim with movies and video games, as he stood in the door._

_How could I be so stupid?_ You wondered. You never usually wore shorts or short sleeve shirts, but it was really hot the night before. You didn't even think about the clothes you were wearing once you woke up. The look on his face, the confusion was written everywhere and then slowly his eyes went a little bit wider and he glanced up from the tattooed marks on your thighs and wrists and gave you shocked looked. It was too much to handle so you slammed the door in his face before he could even utter a word. You didn't want to hear it. You didn't want anyone knowing about it and it knowing Stiles he wasn't going to just leave it alone.

Suddenly you heard the sound of grunting and looked over to see Stiles struggling to pull you window open. You thought about ignoring him but then he looked up and locked eyes with you and you knew you had to talk about it. Even if it meant that Stiles wouldn't want to be friends with you, you knew it was better to just get it out of the way instead of ignoring him. You marched over and unlocked the window and pulled it open, allowing him to climb in, which he did. He fell to the floor clumsily which enticed both a sharp hiss and a groan from him. He pulled himself up and looked at you.

"[Y/n]," He said softly, eyes running over your scars and cuts, "Why would you do this to yourself?" He had a soft, quiet voice as he asked you the question and his eyes were a laced with concern for you, his best friend.

You looked away with shame, trying to hold back the tears, and shrugged as nonchalantly as you possibly could seeing as the situation you were in. You stared at everything but him. "I don't know..." You lied softly. You sat down on your bed, him following. He wrapped his hands around you, pulling you close so you could lay your head on his shoulder. "It feels like everything is crashing down around me and I don't know if I can deal with it anymore." You muttered, closing your eyes tightly to stop the tears. He petted your hair and wiped away a tear with his thumb. Why wasn't he freaking out and yelling at you? "I don't want to lose you, Stiles. I already lost my dad." You said.

He held your hand and, using his unoccupied hand, ran his fingers across the cuts. He looked up at you and said with a million emotions in his voice, "Listen to me, [y/n]. You will never lose me, I love you, alright? It's going to be okay because I'm going to help you get through this. I promise, you'll be okay."


	9. Adorable (Stiles)

**| 430 Words |**

You were absolutely just _thrilled_ when you found out you needed glasses.

Honestly though, you weren’t that surprised. You hadn’t been able to see very well in a while, but it didn’t make you any happier when you found out. You didn’t even dare tell Stiles, your boyfriend, that you were getting glasses. Instead when they arrived and you had to wear them to school the next day you opted to ignore Stiles. Running at even the sight of his messy brown hair. And when you had class with him you hid your glasses.

It was the last class of the day and then you could go home and hide for the rest of your life. One more class with him, that’s all, you thought as you entered the classroom. You were earlier than anyone else and when you sat down at your desk you took out your glasses, just for a second, to help see the notes on the chalkboard. Stiles was never early to class so you thought you’d have enough time to get the notes down before he arrived.

Unfortunately, the world seems to have a particular hatred for you because just seconds after you put your glasses on Stiles walks into the room. Before you could yank your glasses off Stiles eyes catch yours. His eyes widened as he saw you and waved, a smile planted on his lips. With a groan you laid your head down on the desk with a thump and waited to die. You heard Stiles walking towards you and take a seat next to you but you didn’t dare look up.

“[Y/n],” Stiles said watching you with concern. He wondered what was wrong with you, the glasses you were wearing in the farthest part of his mind as he hoped you weren’t sick. “Are you okay? You’ve been ignoring me all day.” He said. You sighed and looked up towards him.

“Do I look fine?” You grumbled the question, a pout on your lips. He was confused. Other than the slight blush on your cheeks, from what he wasn’t sure, you looked perfectly fine.

“Uh… Is this a real question?” He asked.

You groaned once again and pointed at your glasses. “Do you not see these? They make me look… ew-ish.” You said, pausing for a second to find the right sound. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at your glasses. When did you start wearing glasses? He asked himself.

“You don’t look ‘ew-ish’,” He said gently. Hearing that made your heart stutter and you perked up. “Honestly, you look adorable.”


	10. Soulmate? (Liam)

**| 603 Words |**

It’s simple, really. Everyone has a soulmate. A one-and-only, a person at your side through the cloudiest and stormiest of days. Someone to love you unconditionally. Someone who, despite your mistakes, will never, and I mean _never_ , give up on you. You’re drawn them, no matter how far apart you are. You’re supposed to want to search the whole wide world for them. After all, they are your other half. When you meet them you’re supposed to feel so complete, so happy, so why didn’t you feel that way? Why didn’t you feel like the world suddenly stopped, like everyone and everything around the two of you just disappeared when you glanced up into those baby blue eyes?

It didn’t make any sense. With confusion you looked down at the inked name that had had been engraved into your wrist since the day you were born. The letters spelled it out perfectly; _Liam Dunbar_. There couldn’t be that many people in the world with that name, could there? He _had_ to be the one. You glanced up at him, eyebrows knitted together with confusion as you broke from deep thought. He was your soulmate, right? The boy the teacher had just introduced to the class had to be your soulmate, your perfect puzzle piece.

“Alright, Liam,” The teacher said after Liam awkwardly told the class a little bit about him, “Go sit by [Y/n].” Hearing your first name be muttered from the old teacher caused Liam to perk up. _[Y/n]…_ He gripped his wrist tightly as he searched the room for a call, a spark, anything that would confirm what his mind suddenly came to think. He had the name; _[Y/n] [Y/l/n]_ tattooed onto his heart. He knew it like it was his own name.

The rush of hope shimmered down as he locked eyes with you. You were waving weakly, shyly, from your sweat in the back of the class as an attempt to catch the boy’s attention, to let him know you were [Y/n]. He sighed, walking over to take a seat next to you numbly. He had got his hoped up for nothing. Cleary you couldn’t be his soulmate. Soulmates are supposed to be drawn to each other. They’re supposed to know that they’re other half is in the room the moment they lock eyes with them, but he felt nothing when he looked at you. Nothing at all. He assumed you were just a girl with the same first name as his soulmate.

“Hi,” You whispered, leaning over towards him and putting a small smile onto your lips despite how disappointed you were that he wasn’t your soulmate, he couldn’t be you didn’t _feel_ it, “I’m [Y/n]. [Y/n] [Y/l/n].” You said. He turned to you in a flash with a face laced with shock, wondering– _could it be?_ Maybe it was just a simple mistake that you hadn’t felt the attraction and, in fact, you really were his soulmate.

He glanced down at your wrist which was covered by the plaid shirt you had borrowed from your best friend, Stiles. “Can I see?” He asked quietly, though he didn’t address your wrist, you knew what he meant. It was the words that were bubbling up in your throat. You nodded, pulling an awkward smile before you hooked your fingers onto the plaid sleeve and pulled it down. Nervously he took a peak, heart beating faster and faster as he wondered if you could possibly be the one he was meant to be with. He let out a small gasp as he looked at the name etched into your skin.


	11. Soulmate? 2 (Liam)

**| 1,404 Words |[  
](http://elliebot4life.tumblr.com/masterlist2)**

After the bell rand and the teacher dismissed the class you left for your next class with a very confused heart. Part of you wanted to talk to Liam a little more to try and understand what was going on, while the other side of you didn’t want to get in case it really was just some super weird coincidence. You rushed to your locker to get a book for your next class while thinking back to earlier in class.

_Liam let out a quiet gasp as he looked at the tattooed words on your wrist that had a fancy font. It was his name, which was obvious to him. He let go of your wrists and sat back in his chair as he found himself in deep thought as he wondered how you could be his soulmate if he didn’t feel it. Mistakenly, you assumed he didn’t want to talk to you and so you sat back as well and attempted to listen as the teacher went on talking about the lesson. Your mind and eyes seemed to keep wondering back to Liam. Why wasn’t he talking to you?_

Snapping from your thoughts, you reached your locker and began to unlock the lock when Liam appeared beside you, panting wildly. “Hey,” He stammered out breathlessly, hunched over just a little, “I was looking all over for you.” He managed out. You gave him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t know if you wanted to talk about it or not. You didn’t talk to me in class.” You said, pushing your hair out of your face and unlocking your locker and grabbing your books before shutting the locker. Awkward silence filled the air around the two of you and only the sound of your rushing peers and teachers yelling for everyone to hurry up and get to class broke that awkwardness.

“No, no, I want to talk to you,” He said quickly, “Just… Uh– Sorry about ignoring you.” He said sheepishly and you laughed a little at how awkward he was being.

“It’s alright.” You said. You honestly needed to think about it yourself. You weren’t even sure if he was really your soulmate. It didn’t feel as if you suddenly knew everything about each other. You didn’t see the world stop around the two of you.

“Do we– I don’t know, ask someone about this?” He wondered out loud and you shrugged. Who would you even ask? It wasn’t something taught in school, really. It more of your parent, or guardian’s responsibility to make sure you understood the basics of soulmates, soul markings, and stuff like that. Unfortunately, both you and Liam found it to awkward to talk about with your parents and tried shrugging them off when they attempted to talk about it with you. Now you were regretting not listening more. The only thing you knew about how it or how it felt when you find your soulmate was from what Stiles had told you about it when he met his soulmate, Malia. Though he gave quite a lot of detail it didn’t really do you well considering the circumstances, all you knew was this wasn’t normal.

“I guess,” You said, frowning, _who to ask?_ “Maybe we could talk to the nurse, yeah?” You mumbled, ignoring the sounds of the bell ringing somewhere in the background. He nodded. Anything would do if it got this sorted out. He didn’t want something to be wrong with either of you.

You gave him a smile and grabbed his hand, saying something about showing him where the nurse’s office was. For a second, you both felt a small shock when your hands touched. You shrugged it off as something you were imagining, but Liam put a little more thought to it. _Was that? Did she feel it to?_ He asked himself silently following you.

When you arrived at the nurse’s office you let go of Liam’s hand absentmindedly, forgetting you were even still holding his hand. The only reason you realized it was because of the cold air sweeping across your empty hand that felt made you feel somewhat incomplete. _Does he feel that?_ You wondered. Maybe he did, maybe it had to do with being soulmates. _Don’t be silly,_ you told yourself, _this might just be a coincidence._ You weren’t feeling up to getting your hopes up to much over something that might not even be the real thing.

You heard Liam, “[Y/n],” He said worriedly, “Are you okay? You kind of just froze up for a moment.” He said once you looked up at him. You smiled, a small laugh coming out of your mouth, as your face went a little red.

“I’m fine, I do that sometimes when I’m thinking about things too much.” You said and he tilted he head a bit in wonder. Seeing that made you smile. _He is adorable._

“What were you thinking about?” He asked.

“This whole _thing_.” You said, “It’s just weird, you know? I don’t know if I’m supposed to think you’re my soulmate or not. I thought when you meet your soulmate it is supposed to be easy.” You said with a sad look on your face. It made him feel sad seeing you upset over this.

“Well, I think tha–” He was cut off by the door opening and the nurse looking at the two of you with an annoyed look.

“What are you to doing standing out here? You’re supposed to be in class.” She said and you turned to her, blushing a bit.

“Sorry! We, um, we wanted to talk to you about something.” You said, feeling embarrassed that you had completely forgot what you were supposed to be doing. The nurse cocked her head to the side with interest and stepped out of the doorway and motioned for the both of you to come inside.

She sat down at her desk and two of you stood awkwardly while waiting for the other to say something to the nurse. Liam looked down and noticed that you clearly didn’t feel comfortable explaining it and while he certainly didn’t want to either he started to explain it to the nurse as simply as he could, hoping that she would know what was going on because the two of you certainly didn’t.

Once he finished telling her what happened she hummed, intrigued, and thought for a second before making a knowing sound, “I wouldn’t worry too much it sounds like one of you may have ‘soul bonded’ with someone else, but other than that you’re definitely soulmates. Congratulation on that.” She said simply.

You looked at her with confusion. Now you may have no idea what ‘soul bounded’ means, but it definitely didn’t sound as simple as she made it seem. Liam looked at her with more of a terrified look. He may not have known much more than you did, but he remembers a little something from one of the many conversations he had with his dad. He knew that when someone ‘soul bonded’ with someone else it meant that two souls had found themselves compatible on a level nearing soulmates, it wasn’t very common and usually happened between good friend’s, especially ones that knew each other since childhood. From what his dad said it sounded like it caused a mess of things.

“Are you sure?” He asked quietly. Maybe she was wrong.

She nodded, giving him a cheery, “Positive!” That only made him feel more upset. You looked at his saddened face and began to feel sad as well. You didn’t know what it meant, but that look he had on his face said he did and that it wasn’t something that was good. Without thinking you slipped your hand into his and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. This made him turn to you and give you a small smile.

“Listen, kids,” She said, calling your attention away from each other, “Unfortunately, I can’t tell you who it is that you’ve ‘soul bonded’ with or which one of you did. However, if you want to find out who it is then I suggest the both of you gather all your closest friends. The feeling you get when you first meet your soulmate is being put off because you aren’t in the same room as your soulmate and the person which ever one of you have ‘soul bonded’ with, okay?”


	12. Soulmate? (Liam)

**| 883 Words |**

Liam was quiet and upset as you both left the nurse’s office. You didn’t exactly fill up to talking anyway. _How did this happen? Why did it happen? Aren’t soulmates supposed to be the only one for each other? It doesn’t make any sense,_ you thought, a frown placed firmly on your lips. You always thought that the day you found your soulmate you’d be happy, instead you were confused and nothing was making sense.

You thought back to what the nurse had said about finding the person you or him were soul bonded with. Close friends, huh? You wonder for a second if it could be you who soul bonded with some else. The only people you ever really talked to were Stiles, Scott, Derek, and Isaac. Stiles was the one you were closest with, but he had already found his soulmate when he met Malia, so that should stop you from bonding with him, right? _I hope,_ you thought, _I’m not feeling like getting my ass handed to me by a werecoyote this week_.

You cracked a small smile at that funny thought before your brain switched to Scott. Alpha Scott. He hadn’t met his soulmate, her name, whatever it may be, was always hidden by a cuff that people could buy if they wanted to hide the name on their wrists. You knew that he was pretty serious with both Allison and Kira, but if anyone of them was his soulmate he never told.

A few seconds later Derek came to your mind. _Could that even be possible?_ You asked yourself, nearly laughing. The sourwolf wasn’t someone you hung out with incredibly often, plus he was a bit older than you, but you did have a pretty good relationship with him. You had to admit you thought about Derek in a more than friendly way once or twice, but you never really did anything about. You never thought you needed to, you always brought yourself back to the soulmate you had out there somewhere. You knew that if you got in a relationship with anyone it would be over the moment you found the one. At that same time you wondered, you had shared some of your problems, some of your worst fears, and a few of your secrets with the born werewolf. _Could that have made me bond with him?_ You knew that he had lost his soulmate, Paige, at a young age so perhaps that left him easy to bond with. You heard that people who lost their soulmates, no matter how, would never find another or form any bond similar to it, but you didn’t know if that applied to werewolves or supernatural creatures.

Finally Isaac floated into your head. Isaac hadn’t been back in town for long, just about a two months now, but he did spend an awful lot of time with you. When you weren’t playing video games with Stiles or something you spent most of your time with Isaac. Before he had left you two had a small fling, if you could call it that, in the heat of the moment, but that was left behind when you found out he liked Allison. You knew she wasn’t his soulmate and they were, too, more a fling kind of thing. He moved out of country and you forgot about him a bit once the grief of Allison’s death washed over you. You two got really close once he came back, but you never really felt _that_ way towards him. You had learned that while away he found his soulmate, from the picture he showed you she was a cute girl, but she died in a car accident about a year and a half before Isaac’s move.

“[Y/n], you’re doing that thing again.” Liam said, pulling your back into reality by grabbing your wrist with a concerned look on your face. He had been in thought too, wondering just the same as you had. He was never very close with anyone other Mason, who, annoyingly, was soulmates with his enemy, Brett. He had stopped walking while deep in thought and you had done just the same. When he broke he trail of thought he looked back to see you staring at with a kind of lost look in your eyes. _She really does do that often,_ he thought.

“Oh!” You exclaimed looking up to him, “Sorry. I got to learn how to stop doing that.” You said, blushing a bit. You could feel his hand slide down to her hand and she laced her fingers with his, feeling a little better. “I was just thinking about who it could be.” You said.

“About that, how do you think we should figure this out?”

“Well, I was thinking we could go to class and at lunch time we could talk to my closest friends one by one,” You explained, beginning to walk towards your class, though you didn’t honestly have a clue if he was even in that class, you still held his hand and he still followed, “And if that doesn’t work we can talk to your friends, yeah?” You said and he nodded. It wouldn’t hurt to try it.

“Yep,” He said, swinging their hands gently as he said it, “Sounds good to me.”


	13. Stupid Girl (Nogitsune)

**| 732 Words |**

You knew it was crazy that you had a crush on the Nogitsune. He was evil, a monster perfectly fit for a horror movie. He was empty of any emotions besides anger and pride. But that confident smirk that he wore, the one that swore he could get whatever he wanted, and those honey brown eyes that once belonged to your former best friend left you feeling like you were just a golem under his control.

Everyone knew how you felt, it wasn’t exactly something hard to tell. The way you kind of froze in place when he glanced at you, heart pumping faster and faster, and a little blush would come onto your face gave it away pretty quickly. It played a part in what caused you and your pack, or rather now former pack, to drift apart. Nobody quite got that you couldn’t control it. They just seen it as a sign of betrayal, and eventually it would come to that.

_You crept into the school as the full moon slowly hid itself behind the closing doors. Everyone was too busy, but you didn’t mind. You took that time to go to the one place you knew the Nogitsune would be. You had to visit him. You had to get the feelings you had inside for him off your chest, even if he and everyone else already knew about them, you couldn’t let it go unless you did something about it. Just one kiss. That’s all you needed, you told yourself. Then you could go back to fighting against him and saving the boy trapped away in his own mind, even if he wasn’t your friend anymore._

_“Took you forever,” The Nogitsune said, a smirk placed on his lips knowingly, sitting on the stairs that led to the second floor of the school, “I was waiting.” He said. You tried to be scared of him, you really did, you should’ve been, but you weren’t. You couldn’t fear the man you… love. Even with that intimidating look he had, even with how much more power he held in his hands._

_“How did you…” You trailed off as soon as you met with his eyes, those eyes that were not even his. He cocked his head to the side just a bit with a chuckle._

_“I know things.” He said, standing up and strutting towards you with confidence Stiles never had. You found your eyes falling down to his lips, his very kissable lips. One kiss, that’s all I need, you thought. You met him half way and before he could do anything, you sucked up the nervous feeling in your chest and the harsh beating of your heart in your ear and pulled him into a fast kiss. You could feel the nervousness in your body quickly explode into a million pieces and send a jolting shock to every fiber of your body. You stumbled away from his cold lips almost as soon as the fireworks went of inside of you._

_He looked at you with a that same knowing smirk as before and slowly pushed towards you as you stepped back till you hit the locker wall. “Stupid girl,” He mumbled, lips brushing against yours, as you tried to calm the your pounding heart, he locked eyes with you for a just a second before dipping down to your neck, “I’m going to have so much fun with you.”_

Stupid girl, the _perfect nickname,_ you thought. The Nogitsune used you as a pawn to his own advantage and you let him. _Stupid girl._ Now he was gone, and to who knows where probably wreaking havoc on some poor souls in another body. One you got for him. You betrayed your own friends, the people you cared about, for some dumb fox who couldn’t even love you back.

You unclenched your fist when you heard a knock on the window glass of your bedroom. You didn’t know who it could be. You hadn’t had really any visits from any of your old friends after what had happened. Sighing, you got up and went to open the window when you saw a familiar face – the face you had willingly offered the Nogitsune. Opening it quickly you, you looked at him confused. Why was he back? Was he going to cause trouble again?

“Hello, my love,” He said, smirking, “I couldn’t stay away.”


	14. Your Nicknames for Each Other

**Characters: Brett, Chris, Derek, Isaac, Jackson, Liam, Nogitsune/Void, Peter, Scott, Sheriff/John, Stiles, and Theo.**

**| 1,703  Words |**

 

**Brett:**

           Yours: Sugar. His: Eye candy.

           “Hey, sugar.” Brett said, wrapping his hands around your waist as soon as you closed your locker door. You smiled silently. “Wanna’ skip?”

           “Hey, eye candy, and no! I do not want to skip.” You said. You turned around and playfully slapped his chest. He rolled his eyes muttering something about you being no fun and pulled you in for a kiss before the bell rang.

 

**Chris:**

           Yours: Darling. His: Sexy.

           Chris was your best friend’s father but, nevertheless, you flirted away with him. Surprisingly, he only returned the playful banter of flirts. It was all good fun. The best part was seeing Allison’s reaction to the two of you when you both had called each other by nicknames in front of her.

           You sat at the Argent’s kitchen table just before school while you waited for Allison to ‘get ready’. Even though what she really was doing was sneaking Scott out of her bedroom. Chris sat with you, reading the newspaper.

           “Hey, darling,” Chris said, calling for you by using the nickname you had taken as your own, “Could you make me some coffee?” He asked. You nodded, knowing he probably stayed up all night.

           “Anything for you,” You said, chuckling, before throwing in his nickname, “Sexy.”

           “Really?” Allison said with her face scrunched up with disgust as she walked into the kitchen. “God, you guys are so gross.” She said, pretending to gag. You only laughed and went to fix Chris some coffee.

 

**Derek:**

           Yours: Red riding hood. His: Big bad wolf.

           Derek acquired his nickname long before the two of you started dating and he hated it from the beginning. With him being such a grumpy wolf, you just had to tease your antisocial boyfriend. Eventually, he gave you a nickname of your own. Hoping it would annoy you into stopping with the whole nickname thing. He didn’t predict that you would love the nickname.

           “Come on, Derek, just for one time and then we can go home,” You whined, a pout on your face. You really wanted to ride the rollercoaster with Derek but he kept refusing. “Don’t tell me the big bad wolf is scared of a little bit of fun.” You teased.

           He rolled his eyes. “Whatever, red riding hood.”

 

**Isaac:**

           Yours: Gorgeous. His: Lover boy.

           “Gorgeous, you’re the most beautiful girl in this entire school,” Isaac said, struggling to make you understand why he didn’t want you to be around any of the boys in school, “You’re amazing. Every guy in the school wants you.” He explained.

           You smiled, blushing a little, “Well, I have you lover boy, I don’t want them. Only you. So don’t worry.” You said. You leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

 

**Jackson:**

           Yours: Crybaby. His: Jackass Whittewhore.

           You and Jackson had a bit of a love-hate friends with benefit kind of thing going on between you two. While he had lots of nicknames for you, and you had many for him, plenty of which were cute and adorable, you had both had one that always stuck when you were mad at each other. Crybaby and Jackass. You couldn’t lie you cried a lot more than most people, usually it didn’t bother you. Jackson, well as you called him, Jackass Whittewhore, was Jackson’s nickname.

           You were still pissed. You saw Jackson kissing some girl on last Thursday and you hadn’t talked to him since then. Sure you weren’t dating but he was yours. Nobody else could have him or those kissable lips of his. Why didn’t people understand that?

           “Hey, crybaby.” Jackson said as he leaned against the locker next to yours. You ignored him. He didn’t get to talk to you or kiss you or anything till you heard an apology and by the nickname he used this time you weren’t going to get that apology anytime soon. “Are you still mad about [another girl’s name]? I told you she isn’t anything special.”

           You just rolled your eyes and grabbed your binder from your locker and slamming it shut, “Whatever, Jackass Whittewhore. Just leave me alone.” You muttered, locking the locker and walking off to go to class.

 

**Liam:**

           Yours: Angel. His: Wings.

           You cuddle with Liam. Your face resting peacefully on his chest, listening to the thumping of his heart. The room was filled with a calm silence even though you were both awake.

“You’ll always be my angel, right?” Liam asked quietly, petting your hair as he looked down at you.

You smiled to yourself, the cute nickname freeing a cage of butterflies in your stomach, “Only if you promise to always be my wings.”

 

**Nogitsune/Void:**

           Yours: Little mouse. His: Nogi.

           “Little mouse,” He warned, shooting a glare toward your laughing figure as he wiped the paint from his face, “Stop this nonsense. I’m getting fed up with your antics.” He said. He admits, at first the jokes and pranks were kind of funny, what fox doesn’t like a little bit of fun? But it had been going on for two weeks now. The pranks slowly just got annoying.

           You giggled, sticking your tongue out at him with a grin, “Nu-uh! You can’t make me, Nogi!” You said childishly.

 

**Peter:**

           Yours: Little beta. His: Alpha.

           You were Peter’s original beta, his first. You weren’t dating him, or anything, but people usually assumed you did, even though there was an age difference (not that it mattered). You were just, to say the least, protective of him. Yeah,  _protective_. So under the circumstance, like, say, a girl staring at him for a little too long. It would be completely justified if you punched her in the face and broke her nose.

           Okay, so you may have broken a few noses and pulled a few hairs, but it was only because Peter was yours. It was only right. Peter usually found it quite hilarious anyways. This, unfortunately, was not one of those times.

           “[Y/n].” Peter said after you smacked Lydia across the face, “What the hell did you do that for?” He asked, pulling you towards him to calm you down.

           The growling sound you made as Lydia rubbed her cheek slowly died into a whimper as you heard the sound of disappointment in Peter’s voice. Upsetting your Alpha was the last thing you wanted to do. “I’m sorry, Alpha. She was touching you.” You whined, nuzzling into his neck for comfort.

           He dismissed Lydia and looked down at his beta who looked depressed over what was done, “It’s alright, little Beta.” He said. It was the natural instinct to comfort his beta that had caused him to forgive so easily.

 

**Scott:**

           Yours: Beautiful. His: Wolf boy.

           You pouted, glumly eating your lunch as Scott unintentionally flirted with Kira. You knew he didn’t know what he was doing, nor did he know how upset you were with him, but you still were upset over it. About ten minutes before lunch ended you threw away your food and decided to go hang out somewhere where you weren’t a third wheel to your boyfriend and his friend.

           “Hey, hey, wait!” Scott said, running after you once he noticed you hadn’t come back to the table, “Why’d you leave?” He asked.

           “Leave me alone, wolf boy. Go play with your fox.” You said, crossing your arms with jealousy.

He looked at you confused for a second before he shook his head wildly, “No, you got it wrong. I don’t like her,” He said, the jealous look on your face still didn’t let up even though you already knew he didn’t have feelings for her, “I love you, beautiful. Only you.”

**Sheriff/John:**

           Yours: Sweetheart. His: Honey.

           You had woke up early to cook some scrambled eggs, toast and bacon for John and Stiles. You knew John and Stiles hadn’t had a real breakfast in a long while but now that you were getting pretty serious with John you had moved in. You had been living with them for about a week now and you felt like you should treat the duo of Stilinski’s to a nice breakfast instead of coffee and a pop tart.

           “[Y/n], sweetheart?” John called tiredly, the sound of sizzling bacon and a yummy aroma had woken him. He sat up from the couch he had fell asleep on while working another case and walked into the kitchen to see you humming a soft tune, swaying a little, as you cooked.

           “Oh, hey, honey!” You chirped, looking back at him for just a second. “Could you wake up Stiles? Breakfast is almost ready.”

 

**Stiles:**

           Yours: Babe. His: Batman.

           “Seriously, babe?” Stiles whined, throwing his head back with a groan, “You’re going to wear that to Lydia’s party? He asked as he eyed the demon outfit you wore closely. It was a short corset-like red dress that puffed a bit around your thighs, it was showing off every curve and plenty of your cleavage was left for the world to view. You had pointy black horns of your head, dark red lipstick painting your lips perfectly, and sexy black pumps on.

           “What?” You asked, looking down at the outfit, “I look good, don’t you think, Batman?”

           He nodded in agreement, “Yeah, you do. In fact, you look to good. All the guys are going to flirt with you now.” He grumbled, pouting over something that was yet to happen.

 

**Theo:**

           Yours: Princess. His: Prince charming.

           Theo was one for showering your with cute, possessive affection and nicknames, but one that always stuck was princess. He thought of your as his princess, while he was prince charming. The one you had been waiting for your whole life. You loved it when he called you his princess, the fact that you were his and he was yours was something you just couldn’t get over.

           “Hey, princess? Do you know where I put my shirt?” He asked, looking around for it. You stifled a laugh, knowing the shirt was hidden somewhere he would never find it.

           “Maybe,” You drawled out, tilting your head a bit before walking over to him, “But before I tell you where it is I’ll need a kiss from my prince charming.”


	15. Soulmate 4 (Liam)

**| 891 Words |**

Finally lunchtime rolled around. You were already anxious, most of the classes you had were without Liam, as you had found out. You were unrested. You spent most of the time blankly staring at your schoolwork while wondering about Liam and the possibilities of everything.

You stepped out of the last class before lunch almost as soon as the bell rang and the teacher dismissed.  _Time to figure this out_ , you thought, a harmless feeling of numbness and anxiety filling your stomach and causing your heart to thump against your chest faster. You stomach felt almost unexplainably empty, like it was doing flips and splits. You hated that feeling. You know, the one you get when you’re about to do something that you’ve never done before, the one that makes you feel unaware of anything but the thoughts haunting your mind.

“[Y/n]!” Liam said, stepping right in front of your with an almost silly smile on his face. You looked at him, your facial expression jumping a bit, and then smiled. The dreaded feelings and thoughts plaguing you like a bees to honey suddenly washing away.

“Hey, Liam,” You said, following him as he moved away from the doorway and towards the pairs of empty lockers to let the other students pass, “Were you waiting for me?” You asked, smiling a bit. You thought the way he looked sheepish and embarrassed after you asked him that was cute.

He tried to shrug it off as nothing and said, “No! I was just–” He trailed off for half a second, “Walking by. Yeah, that’s what I was doing.”

You chuckled a bit and shook your head at him. “Whatever you say, Liam,” You said before remembering something, “I just remembered I gotta’ talk to my friend, do you want to come with?” You asked. He smiled and nodded.

Liam and you walked your way to Isaac’s locker, knowing that was probably where he was. You then remember what the nurse said about being around the person you’re bonded with and your soulmate.  _If I’m bonded with someone or whatever I would think Isaac might would possibly be that person_ , you thought. “You know, Isaac, the one we’re going to see, is one of the people I am closest with. Do you think that possibly it is him?” You asked quietly.

Liam shrugged, “I guess, maybe. I don’t know even know this Isaac guy so I guess I can’t really say.” He said. You almost forgot that he was new to the school with all that you had found out in just a day. It honestly felt like you knew him much longer.  _Maybe the whole soulmate effect thingy-thing is what’s causing that feeling_ , you thought.

“Oh, that’s Isaac.” You said, almost running up to Isaac. Liam didn’t follow with as much excitement thought. He was too busy thinking about Isaac. If Isaac was this person who you had bonded with how would the two of you fix it? Obviously it can’t stay this was. You were meant for him, and he meant for you. There wasn’t room to share, not that Liam would ever think about sharing.  _She’s my girl, not his_ , Liam thought. Liam’s thoughts were pushed back as he heard you call out Isaac’s name and so he followed and stopped behind you as you talked with Isaac.

“Isaac,” You said, he looked up at you as he grabbed a notepad from his locker and nodded for you to go on, “Two things.” You said, leaving no further words for a few seconds as you grabbed your backpack and pulled out to pieces of paper. “These are yours. You left them at my house yesterday.” You said, handing them to him, and Liam looked at you with an ‘are you serious’ face, “Also, this…” You mumbled off as you stepped back behind the two boys and squeezed your eyes closed tight. You weren’t exactly prepared for what might happen when you opened your eyes and looked at them so that pounding of your heart was kind of acceptable.

You took a deep breath and opened your eyes for a quick second and nothing. Nothing at all. Isaac was staring at you with an eyebrow raised, wondering what the hell you were doing and Liam was looking anxious.

“Do you feel anything?” You asked Liam and he shook his head.

“Nothing, you?” He asked. Looking over at Liam and then you. Something would’ve happened if it was him, something should’ve happened.

“I guess it isn’t him.” You said, frowning a little. Honestly, you were kind of hoping it would be Isaac so you wouldn’t have to stress of who else it could possibly be because for all you know you might not be as close to them as you thought and it would’ve saved so much time. Unlike you, Liam was relieved for the moment. He definitely didn’t want Isaac to be the person you were both looking for, he didn’t know him and, well, he isn’t the one that is supposed to be with you forever, because that’s Liam’s job and he intends to be the only one working it.

“Well, good,” Liam said, not even noticing that Isaac had slipped by you two to head to lunch, “So, who next?”


End file.
